Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blood Moon
by Shadowdragon115
Summary: Two humans turned Pokémon are now Launched into a world at war. The Pokémon are becoming unstoppable fighting machines. all because of a phenomenon that happens every one thousand years. the year of the Blood moon. Now more than ever does the Pokémon world need their rescue teams. Will the two be able to save the Pokémon world from becoming eclipsed? Or will they too be eclipsed.


**(Opening Disclaimer)**

 **I own nothing from Pokemon Mystery dungeon or the game series or show. Just My OC I am using. The other Character belongs to my friend. Please leave a review.**

 **(End of Opening Disclaimer.)**

 _"Ugh,"_ A voice groaned, _"What happened?_ " The voice was shallow and very hoarse, _"Thirsty, need water."_ The image of a dark forest is shown; above the stars decorated the night sky in their many constellations. The sound of running water was then heard; before a river was shown cutting through the forest, _"Over there_!" The sound of something running was then heard. Followed by really loud gulping sounds. _"That was very refreshing. I never tasted water this good. Hey, what's that?"_ In the water below was an image. It was the image of a bat like creature with a scorpion like tail. It was a Gligar.

"Wait, that's me," The Gligar spoke, "Am I a Pokemon?" It asked as it looked itself over.

The image of the forest is then shown from a birds eye view. Everything looked so calm, so peaceful.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!" The Gligar shouted causing various bird pokemon to fly from the trees in shock.

Gligar rapidly looked around trying to make some sense of the situation. He was in the middle of a forest. Not, sure where he was and to top it off he was a Pokemon. A Pokemon. He wasn't supposed to be a Pokemon; he was a human. His mind raced with panic as he started to run. He was not sure where he was going. His body was moving on its own. He ran so fast everything around him look like a blur. Then, his foot was suddenly caught on something. And, with a shout he fell forward. Striking his head on a tree; it dazed him as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Ugh, my head," The Gligar groaned before looking back to see what he had tripped over. He gasped loudly at what he saw. Just a few feet away lay another pokemon; it was an Eevee with a large amount of bruises and burns over its body, "Hey," He quickly got to the Pokemon's side, "Are you alright?" He asked; only to hear a very weak groan come from it. He then quickly looked around, "Hello, can anyone hear me?! I need help!" He called out.

Unknown to him hidden in the bushes was another Pokemon. It was a a Bisharp; it's armored skin shiny and red like blood. It's eyes were cold and lifeless; almost as if it was dead. Slowly, it walked out from where it hid. Its steps silent like a hunter after prey. It was then the Gligar saw the pokemon approaching. He smiled in relief.

"Oh, Thank god," The Gligar sighed in relief, "Please you gotta help me. I don't know what's going on. This Eevee is out cold," He never noticed how calm the Bisharp was. He also never noticed the dark aura that seemed to come from it. When the Bisharp was close enough; it came to a complete stop, "Hey, did you hear me?" He asked.

The Bisharp slowly brought one of its bladed arms up. It then began to glow in a bright white light. The Gligar recognized it as the move cut. He screamed in fear before he covered the Eevee with his body. Hoping to protect it from any more harm. He expected an attack but it never came. Instead what he heard and felt was water. He looked up and saw the Bisharp being pushed back by a jet of water. He was then grabbed by one of his pincers; causing him to yell in surprise. What had grabbed him was a Charmander. who was being covered by a Blastoise.

"Come with me!" The Charmander yelled its voice sounded feminine.

The Charmander pulled the Gligar; unknowingly leaving the Eevee behind.

"Hey, what about him?!" The Gligar yelled.

"What about who!?" The Charmander replied before noticing the unconscious pokemon, "Oh, no." Her gaze then turned towards the Blastoise, "Master!" She shouted.

"I see it!" The Blastoise shouted back before unleashing another hydro-pump attack. Pushing the Bisharp back a little bit more. Allowing it to move up, grab the Eevee, and chuck him towards the two. The Gligar caught the unconscious pokemon.

"Master!?" The Charmander yelled.

"Seren, get them out of here!" The Blastoise yelled as the Bisharp tackled it.

It took all of the Charmander's will power not to rush back. With a growl; she turned around and ran. Dragging Gligar and the Eevee with her. The three ran for a good bit; the sounds of battle getting fainter and fainter. It was at that moment the charmander came to a sudden stop. She looked on in worry at what was in front of them.

"Not, Good. That's a dungeon up ahead!" She said only to hear an explosion coming from behind them.

Gligar jumped at the sound of the explosion. It sounded really close; meaning that the battle between the Blastoise and the Bisharp was getting closer to them. The Charmander immediately grabbed the Gligars' pincer again. Dragging the two along into the dungeon with her. As they ran into the dungeon; Gligar suddenly felt lighter. He looked on his back and noticed that the Eevee was gone. He immediately stopped yanking the Charmander in front of him backwards.

"What are you doing?!" The Charmander asked with slight anger in her voice.

Gligar quickly looked around, "The Eevee? Where's the Eevee?" He asked as he searched for the missing pokemon.

The Charmander sighed in annoyance before pulling on the Gligar again, "He's fine!" She shouted as the Gligar looked at her in confusion, "Look, you're friend has been teleported to the stairs already. He's okay," She continued before looking at the trail in front of them, "Come on! This way!" She finished as she quickly dashed down a path.

The two made their way through a forest like dungeon. As they moved through the dungeon; the Gligar learned it could use four moves. Screech, tackle, tail whip, and X-scissor. It even learned how to use items like Orbs, Wands, rocks and thorns, and seeds. Eventually the did find the stairs and the unconscious Eevee. The Charmander quickly fed it a tiny reviver seed. In a flash of light the Eevee was back on its feet. It wasn't a surprise when the Eevee started freaking out. Wondering where it was and how it got there and how it was turned into a pokemon. The Charmander had no time to answer any questions. The three had to get out of the dungeon and they needed to do it now. She led the small group up the stairs and into the next area.

While in the second floor of the dungeon the Eevee learned it had four moves also. Tail whip, Sand attack, tackle, and Baby-doll eyes. The Charmander had the moves of, Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, and roar. The enemies they encountered were basic forest pokemon. Flying, insect, grass, and normal types. It didn't take them long to finally reach the end of the dungeon and leave it. All three of them were panting heavily; as they rested in a small clearing.

Charmander panted heavily, "Dang," She groaned out as she slowly caught her breath, "I didn't think the Blood moon would make the Eclipsed that strong." She finished before turning towards the two. A look of nothing but complete rage on her face, "And you two were no help at all!" She yelled a small amount of embers flying from her maw.

Both of them yelped in surprise as they backed away from her. They shook in fear; wondering if she was about to attack them or not. While she shot them a look of both annoyance and confusion. She then shook her head while releasing a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry," She quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to yell. It's just me and Master Blastoise were just here on a scouting mission. Not a rescue mission. We weren't prepared for any battles or nothing. And, this forest is filled with the Eclipsed." She stopped when she realized the two had no idea what she was talking about.

A rather awkward silence then came across the group. The two staring at her while she stared back at the two. She then coughed to clear her throat. While the two wondered what she was about to do.

"My name is Seren," The Charmander introduced herself, "What's your names?" She asked.

The two were silent at first but eventually the two answered.

"My name is JD." The Gliscor answered.

"I'm Saixenn." The Eevee Answered.

Seren nodded her head, "Okay," She then turned and faced a trail, "Come on, my village is this way." She finished as she started down the trail with the two behind her.

The three traveled for a little while until they finally reached the Village. It was a small village; filled with multiple homes and businesses. As they reached the entrance of the village; they saw various pokemon walking among its streets. Both JD and Saixenn looked on in awe; while Seren started to walk down one of the many streets.

"Come on," She said, "The towns rescue center is this way." She finished as she walked down the street.

The two looked at one another and eventually followed her. As they walked down the street after her; many thoughts ran through their minds. Where were they? Why were they there? Why were they Pokemon? And, how were they going to get back to being human. They looked at each other again; this time giving the other a nervous look. While they continued to walk to a large building in the middle of the town. A building that Seren had called the towns' rescue center.

 **(Ending disclaimer)**

 **I own nothing from pokemon. I would like feedback on this story; I would like to improve on my writing.**


End file.
